Un Bar Gay
by Nakamura-chan91
Summary: Cuando Naruto va en busca de compañerismo, una tarde en un bar gay , ¿Que encuentra?. NaruSasu . One-short.


RESUMEN:

Cuando Naruto va en busca de compañerismo, una tarde en un bar gay ¿ Que encuentra?. NaruSasu .

ADVERTENDCIAS :

Si no os gusta el yaoi , por favor no lo leáis , contendrá lemon , muy fuerte , y será un oneshort.

------------------------

Hola , otra vez estoy con mis locas historias jejej, bueno espero que lo disfrutéis . Y no os preocupéis no me olvidado de mis demás historias.

- bla bla bla – hablando.

" bla bla bla" pensamientos.

BUENOS OS DEJO

ATTE: Nakamura-chan o Harryxdraco

------------------------

Ojos azules buscaba desesperadamente algo exquisito , con tanto humo alrededor de él, Naruto no solía permitirse disfrutar de lugares como estos, mientras buscaba se daba que cuenta que el ambiente era muy agradable, posó vista en los hombres que se encontraban en la pista de baile , sin duda hoy se iba a divertir , un poco inseguro de lo que estaba buscando en ese lugar , pensó en su novia , que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo en su casa. Su mujer al ser demasiado joven , "era tan inexperta" pensó, es por eso que cuando ella se acostaba buscaba algo de diversión, tenía buen sexo con ella , lo reconocía , pero hay al veces que algunas necesidades una mujer no le dejaba completo.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, que estar pensando en ello , dentro de pocas semanas se celebraría su boda, y sería un mentiroso si no reconociera que había pensado en la dichosa boda más de una vez. El único motivo por el que se había decidido es porque les prometió a sus padres adoptivos que tendría un hijo que garantizara la unión de las dos familias y empresas.

El fallecimiento de su hermano dejó un huella muy profunda en el corazón de Naruto , se sentía culpable de su muerte. Su hermano iba a su casa en el momento del accidente , para poder ayudarle con el dichoso matrimonio. Su novia ( dentro de poco mujer)era muy bella y lo sabía , reconocía que al veces le fascinaba su belleza , pero , "todo tiene un pero" pensó , no se encontraba a gusto con ella , bahhh dejemos de chorradas , no le gustaba como su esposa , era demasiado arrogante y se creía la reina del mundo. Así que no veía ninguna razón por la que casarse con ella , excepto por la promesa de sus padres, Naruto sabía que le atraían los de su propio sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, se acercó a la barra, decidió dejar de pensar en sus problemas durante esa noche y sencillamente disfrutar de la velada, le dio una brillante sonrisa al camarero y ordenó una vodka , antes de darse vuelta , para que su espalda descansara en la barra mientras disfrutaba de esos cuerpos que se movían a flor de piel. Mirando entre la multitud vió algo que sencillamente le encantó , cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel pálida mmmm... perfecto, exactamente como le gustaba a él, pensando en su siguiente movimiento , cogió su copa , y decidió ir a la mesa para encontrarse con el extraño ,mientras se concentraba en el cuerpo que se encontraba sentado en una silla.

-Hey , hola ¿Qué tal?- dijo con una voz muy sexy y con una pequeña sonrisa en su bello rostro , mientras se acercaba cada vez más al sujeto.

El chico levantó la mirada para conectarla con la suya, no pudiendo resistirlo Naruto se relamió los labios , ante la visión que tenía a solo unos centímetros , el chico llevaba unos pantalones de cuero ajustados , marcándole su parte trasera , y la camiseta sin mangas negras que le dejaba ver su bien firme pecho.

-¡¿Qué¿Eres un camarero? – dijo mordazmente.

Naruto sentía como su pene se estrujaba entre sus pantalones , le encantaba que le hablaran de esa manera, sacudió su cabeza, y se sentó al lado del sexy chico .

- No, porque lo dices ¿ Tengo pinta de ello?.

Una delgada y oscura ceja se levantó en respuesta a la tajante pregunta.

-No mucho , pero si vienes a molestar lo mejor es que te largues ¿O es qué estas interesado en mi?- preguntó, con tono flipante y serio a la vez, mientras trataba de disimular su curiosidad .

Naruto amplió un poco su sonrisa, y levantó su barbilla, los ojos azules brillaron con un destello de diversión.

-Mi nombre es Naruto - Dijo ofreciendo su mano, no hacía falta que digiera su apellido, en un lugar como este.

Lamiendo sus delgados y finos labios , pensando si decirle o no su nombre , al final se decidió , y aceptó la mano del rubio.

-Sasuke- respondió con una ligera inclinación.

Naruto asintió de nuevo, tirando ligeramente de sasuke , para poder sentir mejor esa delicada y suave mano.

Sasuke sintió ese gestó , y nerviosamente se cruzó de piernas y preguntó.

-¿Vienes a menudo a estos lugares? - preguntó con desinterés. El pelirubio se encogió de hombros

-Solo cuando estoy con ella – respondió , sin necesidad de apellidos, sin necesidad de la información personal. Sasuke asintió, con los brazos cruzados

- Bueno ¿Y que es lo que estás buscando, Naruto?

Naruto se estremeció al escuchar el tono en el que Sasuke pronunció su nombre y se inclinó sobre la mesa,

-Una distracción- dijo simplemente, No había necesidad de decir promesas bonitas.

Impresionado con la honestidad, Sasuke acercó su cuerpo al de Naruto. Antes de hablar.

-Mm, suena como si sabes lo que quieres - dijo suavemente, lamiendo sus labios una vez más, mientras deslizaba sus manos al muslo de Naruto , aunque realmente ese no era el punto donde quería poner su mano.

Naruto se relamió los labios, una pequeña sonrisa bordaba sus labios

-Se lo que quiero ¿Tienes algún plan?- dijo coqueta.

El hombre de pelo oscuro le miró firme y persistente.

-Podría ayudarte , depende de lo que se te ofrece.

Naruto le miró, llevó su copa a los labios y bebió el contenido.

-Tal vez podríamos hablar de ello , mientras vamos al baño? - Ofreció.

Sasuke dejó salir un suave suspiro ,(ese sonido Naruto lo encontró muy feminista)y asintió, se bebió el resto de su bebida y rápidamente se deslizó por la silla.

-Mm , Suena bien- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Una vez en el baño , nada más llegar Naruto deslizó sus dedos dentro de la camisa de Sasuke, empujándolo al retrete de los discapacitados, y bloqueo de la puerta, su cuerpo destellaba de excitación , no podía más .

Sasuke no le detuvo cuando Naruto empezó a tocarlo, clavó sus uñas bien cuidada en el abdomen del rubio, y levantó una ceja.

-Chupa mi polla –murmuró.

Naruto perdió el control y empujó a Sasuke de espalda contra la pared , se deslizó y frotó su endurecido miembro por la excitación contra el manojo de pantalón que traía sasuke puesto.

-Te meteré mi polla tan profundamente en tu ano , que no sabrás como sentarte mañana.

Sasuke suspiró roncamente, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por la excitación , y ondeó su cadera para obtener más contacto.

-Nn ... si chupas mi polla, te permitiré metérmela tan profundamente como quieras ... – mientras decía esto intentó bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

Naruto se apoyó, mientras su respiración se agitaba mas , y sopló suave mente en el lóbulo de compañero , saboreando con excitación como este lanzaba un sonoroso gemido.

-¿Qué te parece si acabamos con esto de una maldita vez? - susurró acaloradamente.

El moreno hombre asintió, abrió las piernas un poco , para dejar camino al rubio mientras se relamía los labios .

-Sí, sí todo lo que tu digas , pero hagámoslo ya, te necesito - murmuró con la respiración agitada , intentando sacar los pantalones del rubio , cuando se acordó de algo - ¿Tienes un preservativo?.

Naruto hurgó en su bolsillo trasero , y el pequeño paquete con los diente.

-Sí, date prisa con mis pantalones. 

Sasuke lo miró mal , y enseguida terminó de bajar los pantalones del rubio , al hacerlo casi se arrepintió , esa cosa era enorme , con desesperación dijo , mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¡¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!!- claro que había sido follado por chicos antes (más de lo que podía contar, en realidad), pero él nunca había visto algo tan magnífico como lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Naruto vió como Sasuke miraba su anatomía , no le dio importancia y se ocupó en desenvolver la envoltura del condón.

-Te bajas los pantalones o quieres que lo haga yo?- murmuró con la ceja levantada, estaba impaciente por poder follar ese apetitoso cuerpo.

Sasuke asintió rápidamente, moviendo los dedos por pantalón de cuero, tratando de empujar hacia abajo , pero no podía.

Viendo a Sasuke, Naruto lazó las cejas, se puso a la altura de los pantalones y jaló fuertemente hacia abajo , estaba desesperado , contento por ver que los pantalones ya no estaban dijo.

- Maldito cuero ...- mientras acaricia la longitud del moreno -¿Trajiste lubricante? – con urgencia preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientas de sus labios salían suspiros , a medida que Naruto aumentaba el ritmo.

-Yo. .. no lo creo, pue..de que lo ha..ya traído , voy a v..er

Sasuke se dobló un poco para poder alcanzar el bolsillo del pantalón , suspiró aliviado al tocar un pequeño recipiente de plástico , " es el lubricante" pensó con alegría ,al sacarlo se lo dio a Naruto , el rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y quitó la tapa , metió sus dedos dentro de ella y sacó un poco .

-Abre tus piernas-dijo con fuerza. 

Sasuke obedeció rápidamente , sin rechistar, él lo deseaba tanto o más que Naruto.

-Date prisa- dijo.

Naruto le miró fijamente , y con muy poca delicadeza, empujó dos dedos dentro de Sasuke.

Un suave oh abandonado la boca del moreno, eso le dolió . Naruto metía sus dedos dentro y fuera de Sasuke.

-Esto me va a encantar- dijo mientras se fundía en un beso húmedo con Sasuke , le encantaba esa situación , ese peligro al estar besando y a punto de hacer el amor con un hombre en un cuarto de baño, pero ya nada de eso importaba lo que valía la pena pensar es que, le estaba dando un placer inconfundible a su amante .

Sasuke se estremeció un poco, y abrió un poco más las piernas , haciendo la penetración mas profundo , no tenía ninguna duda en que el hombre que tenía en frente le iba a dejar sin poder moverse durante una semana , o mas, era extraño , porque el quería , pero sentía que quería algo más de Naruto , algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Normalmente, había venido a este lugar para desahogar sus penas , por la muerte de su hermano ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo en un bar gay, rió, pero ahora que estaba ahí , y en la situación que se encontraba , lo único que quería era estar dentro de Sasuke.

-Te voy a poseer Sasuke-

-No soy ningún vir..gen Nar..uto asi que no se a que espe..ras para hacerlo- una ves dicho esto sintió como la enorme polla del rubio entraba poco a poco en el. Se sentía completo , le gustaba la sensación de tener algo enterrado dentro de él.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente , le gustaba esa sensación de poder llenar a alguien , como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. 

Sasuke desesperado dijo.

-¡¡¡Rápido entra del todo , no lo aguanto más te necesito entero Naruto!!!- le susurró, sus ojos estaban nublados de lujuria , es que había pasado tanto desde que un hombre le hacía sentir de esa manera , que estaba desesperado.

Asintiendo, Naruto con una embestida fuerte entró de lleno en sasuke , todo su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de la longitud de Naruto, tratando con fuerza no caerse de lo exhaustazo que se encontraba, otra embestida más y casi se ahogó.

-¡¡Mierda ...!!-dijo aguantando el dolor, dejo caer su cabeza contra la pared sucia del baño - ¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda ...!!.

Naruto asintió, le dejó descansar un poco antes de mencer otra vez contra la cadera del rubio.

-Mi polla es mucho más grande que mis dedos-le susurró-Traté de advertirte , pero eres demasiado impaciente.

Sasuke se alarmó.

-¡¡Cierra la jodida boca!!- mientras abría más las piernas , para poder mantener el equilibrio, de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

Naruto sintió las palabras de Sasuke muy duras , y comenzó a retirarse lentamente antes de empujar de nuevo dentro.

Alarmado, Sasuke pudo sentir que todo su ser se rompía a cachos ,eso era lo que el necesitaba, estaba cansado de siempre hacerlo lento y cuidadosamente. Lo que él necesita era que le dieran bien por el trasero.

-¡¡¡Venga, Naruto¿No soy una muñeca de porcelana sabes?- dijo mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas.

Naruto comenzó a tirar de Sasuke y embestir fuertemente sobre él, su propio cuerpo se apretaba con cada movimiento.

Sasuke necesitaba cada vez mas fuerza , asi que se lo hizo saber a su amante.

-¡¡¡¡Si..si .. Naruto mas , mas rápido , oh dios mio , esto es la gloria!!!!,

¡¡ mas rápido!!. 

Naruto asintió, sus movimientos eran cada vez más frenético y desesperados , cuando al fin alcanzó el clímax, empujó duramente unas cuantas veces antes de que se cayera hacia un lado, cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido de placer.

Sasuke considerado que Naruto había acabado dentro de él, su cuerpo reaccionó a darse auto placer cogiendo con sus manos la longitud de sus extremidades , con movimientos rápidos y frenéticamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de llegar, su esencia estaba en su pecho y sobre sus dedos.

-Nngh ...- mordiéndose su labio inferior , mientras por ella brotaba un ligero tinte de sangre. 

Naruto intentaba calmarse, su corazón todavía daba golpes en su pecho de manera irregular por el esfuerzo

-Mm...

Fue en silencio , cuando Naruto tiró de sus pantalones , y se relamió los labios y luego le pasó a Sasuke papel higiénico.

-Eso fue bastante , buhh bueno- dijo. 

Se retiraron juntos antes de que Sasuke le guiñara el ojo, lamiéndose los labios.

-Sí- Estaba de acuerdo, tendió el papel higiénico y se limpió la frente –¡¡¡espera!!! –viendo como naruto se alejaba un momento, cuando consiguió atrapar su atención , hurgó en su bolsillo un momento , y sacó una tarjeta de vivita , y se la entregó a Naruto- Llámame a cualquier hora- Dijo antes de desbloquear la puerta-Mi número de móvil está puesto en la tarjeta al lado de la dirección.

Naruto parpadeó , miró hacia la tarjeta antes de meterla en su bolsillo.

-Lo recodaré- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

FIN


End file.
